Brian
Brian & Eric Gets Grounded For Failing His Test is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Eric, Oliver and Brian are getting ready for their test today. Barney the Purple Dinosaur, who is the teacher, passes out the tests to everyone. Things go wrong Eric and Brian write the wrong awnsers, but Oliver, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Dan, Carlos and Tosha write the correct awnsers. Barney checks their tests. All of them were right, except Brian and Eric's. Brian and Eric get grounded for 5 days, while Oliver is rewarded to go to the video store. Cast *Eric (Played by Himself) *Brian (Played by Himself) *Oliver (Played by Alan) *Eric and Brian's Dad (Played by Diesel) *Eric and Brian's Mom (Played by Kimberly) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Played by Kidaroo) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Played by Salli) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Played by Kimberly) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Played by Diesel) *Dan (Played by Kendra) *Carlos (Played by Kimberly) *Tosha (Played by Kate) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Time For Counting!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Easy Breezy Day". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Make Music!". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Kenya" Transcript *Eric & Brian's Mom: Eric, Brian, Oliver, I heard that you three are gonna have a test today. *Eric, Brian & Oliver: Okay Mom! *Eric & Brian's Dad: Off you go to school! *Oliver: We won't let you down! *(at school) *Barney: Good morning everybody! Today is you test today! It talks about which year TV shows and movies start or what they are owned by and what TV show is best or worst. Have fun! *BJ: I love tests! *Baby Bop: Me too! *Riff: Me three! *Carlos: Me four. *Dan: Me five. *Tosha: Me six. *Barney: I will be talking with Malechi, Big Bird and Mr. Conductor. *Eric and Brian's Test Questions: **1.Is Tarzan a Nickelodeon movie?-Yes **2.Is Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga a Disney film?-Yes **3.Is The Simpsons a FOX show or a Buena Vista show?-A Buena Vista show **4.Is Barney & Friends Best or Worst?-Worst **5.Is Shrek a Disney film or a DreamWorks film-A Disney film **6.Which year Cars came out?-1996 **7.Is The Legend of Tarzan a Nickelodeon show?-Yes **8.Is The Little Engine That Could a 1992 Buena Vista VHS?-Yes **9.Is South Park a Adult Swim show?-Yes **10.Are you smart?-Yes *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Oliver, Carlos, Dan and Tosha's Test Questions **Is Tarzan a Nickelodeon movie?-No **2.Is Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga a Disney film?-No **3.Is The Simpsons a FOX show or a Buena Vista show?-A FOX show **4.Is Barney & Friends Best or Worst?-Best **5.Is Shrek a Disney film or a DreamWorks film-A DreamWorks film **6.Which year Cars came out?-2006 **7.Is The Legend of Tarzan a Nickelodron show?-No **8.Is The Little Engine That Could a 1992 Buena Vista VHS?-No **9.Is South Park a Adult Swim show?-No **10.Are you smart?-Yes *(2 hours later) *Barney: Is everybody done? *All (except Barney): Yes. *Barney: Hand us over tests. (gives BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Carlos, Oliver, Tosha and Dan an A grade on their tests. Then he gives Eric and Brian an F on their tests) *Barney: The friends who got an A on their tests are BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Carlos, Oliver, Tosha and Dan. You 7 can go home for the rest of the year! *BJ: All right. Let's go! *Barney: (angry, loud 400% voice) And Eric and Brian! You failed your tests! Cars didn't come out in 1996. It came out in 2006. My show is not worst! It was the best! Tarzan and The Legend of Tarzan are not from Nickelodeon! They're from Disney! Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga is a Nintendo game, not a Disney film! The Little Engine That Could is a Universal film, not a Buena Vista film! South Park is a Comedy Central show, not an Adult Swim film. And Shrek isn't a Disney film, it's a DreamWorks film! The Simpsons Movie and The Simpsons are from FOX, not Buena Vista. You got all your awnsers wrong! Go home now! *Eric & Brian's Dad: (400% loud voice) Eric and Brian, you failed your test! However, Oliver has completed his test! *Eric & Brian's Mom: (400% loud voice) Eric and Brian, both of you are grounded (x5) for 5 days! Go upstairs to your room now! *Eric & Brian's Dad: Oliver, your reward is you can go to the Video Store and you can get DVDs, VHS, Blu Rays, And Digital Copy"s. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Episodes Category:GoAnimate Series Category:Grounded Series Category:Longest Episodes